


Collection Plate

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Ficlets Collection: Good Omens Edition [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, preacher and demon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: 50 fics for Ineffable Husbands of various ratings and warnings! I've found myself fixated on these two and coming up with ideas every day, so what better way to save space than to put them in one spot! Hope yall enjoy!





	1. Tabel of Contents

** Table of Contents **

1\. Table of Contents

2\. In the Rain - T

3\. An Ode to Lace - M (Oral sex | Crowley has a vulva) **  
**

4\. My Word! - T

5\. Need - K+

6\. Wine's Warmth - M (Humping)

7\. Try Me - M

8\. On Your Knees - M (Sinning in church)

9\. I'm Not The Only One - M

10\. Angel Honey - E (Squirting | Aziraphale has a vulva)

11\. Chained Together - T (Happy Halloween!)

...More To Be Added...


	2. In The Rain - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden rain lets Aziraphale and Crowley sneak in a few kisses and then some.

**  
**

〃◞♡◟〃

The rain had started with a clash of thunder, and began pouring from the sky in sheets. It had surprised everyone that had been strolling around, including an angel and demon. They had been shopping at a bakery, picking up a few sweets to take to the park, but the rain dashed their plans. Aziraphale had acted quickly to save the cardboard box holding their cakes, shoving it under his coat, and Crowley had led the way to drier ground. They stood under an awning that rounded a corner of a shop into the alley to avoid the passersby rushing to and fro.

"Oh, I hope I didn't jostle the cakes too badly," Aziraphale fretted as he took out the box.

He opened it, then let out a sigh of relief at seeing each cake undamaged.

"All's good?" Crowley asked and Aziraphale nodded as he looked up at the demon, but he froze.

Crowley was dripping wet, his hair that usually stood on end now laid flat to his head. Rivers of crimson hair laid on his forehead and dripped droplets onto his lashes, making Aziraphale realize that Crowley had taken off his sunglasses. He was wiping them off with a dry patch on his shirt, which revealed his brilliant sulfur eyes. Aziraphale felt like he was in a trance when he watched the droplets fall from his lashes to his cheeks, watching those snake-like eyes look back. A crimson eyebrow raised with intrigue and a sly smile graced Crowley's face.

"Like what you see, Angel?"

Aziraphale felt heat come to his cheeks as he was called out and broke eye contact. His focus going back to the cake box and holding it a bit too tightly.

"Ah, sorry," Aziraphale started, then looked back to Crowley bashfully. "Whenever I get to see your eyes I just… They're just lovely."

Crowley smiled wider and moved to hook his sunglasses on his shirt collar, the weight of his glasses making the deep V even deeper, showing off a little more of his chest. Aziraphale tried not to look, but he failed miserably. It took Crowley placing a hand on his cheek and lifting his head to take his eyes off it.

"You, wouldn't happen to be getting any… ideas, would you Aziraphale?" Crowley teased.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He looked away from Crowley for a second then had a determined look come to his face.

"Perhaps I am?" he replied and moved a free hand to touch Crowley's chest.

Crowley's smile didn't waver and he leaned in closer, his hand still holding Aziraphale's face tenderly. He licked his lips as he looked at his angel, taking note of his rained-out look as well. His white curls still held their shape and bounced as the water dropped off. His impossibly blue eyes looked at him with love and mischief and Crowley felt like he was falling in love all over again.

"What do you have in mind, Angel?"

The hand that Aziraphale had on Crowley's chest curled into his wet shirt and pulled slightly, just enough to make him close the gap between them. Their lips together in a clumsy way, but Crowley couldn't complain—rather, he wouldn't. Any chance to kiss his angel was always marvelous. Aziraphale moved his lips tenderly, taking the lead, and Crowley eagerly followed.

They kissed like gentle lovers under the awning, not stopping for a breath or even when a passerby took shelter not far from them. A clap of thunder startled Aziraphale, but Crowley kept him close, moving his hand further up to Aziraphale's damp hair and the other to the small of his back. He pressed into the kiss harder and Aziraphale understood the want that was there. He wiggled his hand that held the cake box free and wrapped it around Crowley's side while the hand on his chest pulled harder. Crowley took another step forward and pushed Aziraphale up against the brick building. He moaned as the kiss became deeper, but the sound was lost as thunder roared above them. Crowley moved a knee between Aziraphale's legs and pressed upwards, making him moan louder than before and this time not missing a second of it.

"My dear, you shouldn't—"

Crowley cut him off with a searing kiss and pressed harder into Aziraphale's crotch. He groaned and held onto Crowley for dear life as he felt his forked tongue slid into his mouth. Aziraphale didn't take this lightly though, and moved his own knee up, making Crowley pull from the kiss to let out a hissing moan.

"Naughty angel," Crowley cooed as he rested his head on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Says the demon," Aziraphale retorted, a little breathless.

Crowley smiled at hearing that and moved to kiss Aziraphale's jaw, then his neck. He made quick work of the bowtie to gain more access to the smooth flesh and wasted no time in marking it. Aziraphale moaned softly and used his free hand to grab at Crowley's back.

"_Damn_, I love you." Crowley muttered as he finished leaving a rather impressive hickie.

"I-I love you too," Aziraphale stammered then pulled on Crowley's jacket.

He pulled back and they looked at each other—lips red and swollen from their kisses, faces flushed with desire and adoration. A startling crack of lightning made the two break eye contact and look around themselves; the rain was coming down even stronger and not many people were on the streets.

"Perhaps we better… continue this at the bookshop?" Aziraphale suggested.

Crowley nodded and raised his hand to work a little demonic miracle, but Aziraphale stopped him. "Let's take our time." Crowley smiled at Aziraphale and snapped his fingers, bringing a large and rounded black umbrella into existence. The two huddled under it and with cakes secured under Aziraphale's coat once more they rushed off into the rain. The walk home was quick, but full of giggles and a few stolen kisses under the umbrella.

* * *

*****Saw some umbrella kiss fanart for these two on twitter and thought, "what if it was intense?"**


	3. An Ode to Lace - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has more than enough when he admits to liking Nanny Ashtoreth to Crowley one evening.

〃◞♡◟〃

"You, you know what I liked about being the gardener?" Aziraphale asked suddenly as he pulled his wine glass from his lips. Crowley looked up from his glass that he had been filling at the question. He watched Aziraphale stare at him for a second, then give a slow nod as if he was talking to himself internally before taking another long drink of his wine. He drained the cup easily and held it out to Crowley, silently asking for a refill. Crowley shook his head and set his glass down on the coffee table before taking hold of Aziraphale's hand, trying to make it a little steadier, before he began to pour.

"What did you like, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked upon filling the cup and letting Aziraphale take his hand back.

Aziraphale furrowed his brow for a moment, then gave a soft gasp and nod as he remembered what he had wanted to say.

"I liked being able to see you from the garden." He admitted then took a sip of his wine. "I liked catching glimpses of you in the windows of that big house. You're gorgeous long hair all curls and swirls, reminded of when we first met. Oh! And the way you dressed, prim and proper—stunning, dear, stunning. But… but, but… I must say, I loved your lipstick the most. It was such a deep red, like the roses I would care for there, and how it clung to your lips…" Aziraphale trailed off as he felt his face flush. He took a drink of his wine then slumped into the couch with a heavy sigh. "I've seen you through six millennia, but Nanny Ashtoreth was quite fetching. Not as fetching as you are now, no no no, but her orderly ways was lovely."

Aziraphale took another drink as he lost himself in his musing, but when he felt the comfort of Crowley sitting beside him leave he winced. He realized that he had talked far too much and turned to apologize, but instead of finding the demon retreating further into his apartment he found him right beside him. His hair was long and pinned in curls, red lipstick on his lips, his tight yet revealing clothing replaced with a black button down waist coat and long black skirt. Aziraphale felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he saw Nanny Ashtoreth before him, even more so when her leg rose up and her heeled foot rested beside Aziraphale's thigh on the couch.

"Go on Angel, show Nanny Ashtoreth what you love about her so much."

"I-I… I love the pressed and formal outfit, the way it hugs your form just so, enticing yet leaving mystery to what's underneath." Aziraphale reached up to touch the leg and shivered as he ran his fingers over the stocking, slowly moving his hand up. He pushed the skirt up to reveal more of the long toned leg encased in sheer black stockings, and quirked an eyebrow when his fingers felt clasps over the lace trim of the stocking. "The stockings are quite lovely. You're legs look marvels in them." Aziraphale commented then ran his hands down the leg, caressing it slowly. Crowley kept his face neutral, but Aziraphale could see the way Crowley's eyebrow twitched. He smiled softly as he moved his hands to pick up the leg and moved to lay his cheek against it and plant a kiss on the ankle. He proceeded to place kiss after kiss up Crowley's leg, only stopping when the skirt got in his way at the thigh. He pushed it up more and ran his tongue over the red lace that made the trim of the stocking. He placed another series of kisses afterward, muttering to himself all the while.

"What was that, Angel?" Crowley voiced, a little shaky from the attention he was getting.

Aziraphale pulled back to see a blush on Crowley's face and how one of his hands is holding tightly to the skirt. "I said, if I had known you were wearing such sensual underwear all that time I might have acted on my feelings sooner."

"Sure you would," Crowley huffed, trying to not show how affected he was by his love's words.

"I would. There's plenty of moments when I wanted to hug you, kiss you until you couldn't stand. Like recently, when we went to the museum to see the new addition to the space exhibit and how you lit up there. I wanted nothing more than to push you down and ravish you right there in front of everyone."

"_Jesus_, Aziraphale."

"You doubted me," he replied with a shrug.

"Shut up!" Crowley bit, face redder than his crimson locks.

"Besides, I know you've felt the same. I've caught the way you look at me over your sunglasses, like you're ready to eat me up at any given moment."

Crowley let out a low growl and Aziraphale smiled at him and rubbed his leg that was still in his hold.

"You insufferable drunk," Crowley hissed as Aziraphale touched him.

"I love you too, my dear." Aziraphale smiled, then leaned down to kiss the leg once more.

He moved his hands up to touch the lace trim of the stocking, going beneath the skirt, and reached further up. His deft fingers soon touched the red and black of lace panties, rubbing the fabric affectionately. Crowley bit his bottom lip as he felt the gentle caress at the edges of his underwear followed by tender lips getting dangerously close. He looked down to see Aziraphale's head had completely disappeared under his skirt and moaned softly as a kiss was placed on his sex.

"I see you've changed completely for this, my dear. Exquisite." Crowley had his breath hitch as Aziraphale undone the clasps, and hooked his fingers under his underwear and pulled. "Exquisite," he repeated as he placed kisses on Crowley's sex before giving a tentative lick along the slit.

"_Aziraphale_."

Aziraphale smiled at hearing his name and moved in. He pulled on Crowley's hips and angled his head for the perfect position of eating out his demon. Crowley felt like he might collapse as Aziraphale's tongue parted his lips and grazed his clit before sliding back down.

"_Shit_!" Crowley hissed and pushed his hips forward, trying to chase the tongue.

Aziraphale didn't respond, but he did tighten his hold on Crowley's hips. He slid his tongue back up and flicked it against Crowley's clit, before latching his lips onto it. Crowley moaned loudly and hunched over Aziraphale—grabbing onto the back of the couch for stability.

"You're delicious," Aziraphale commented as he pulled away for a second before diving back in.

He ran his tongue down to Crowley's entrance and pushed his tongue in as far as he could before sliding it back out. Crowley groaned above him and he took that as a sign to continue. He thrust his tongue in and out, making Crowley's thighs quiver from the action, but he didn't stop. His mouth was flush against Crowley's vagina and he lavished him with his tongue. His hands held one of Crowley's long legs while the other still held his hip, his fingers caressing the flesh there.

"Aziraphale—_fuck_!" Crowley felt his need consuming him and Aziraphale was more than willing to take care of it. "More, Angel!"

Aziraphale pulled back his tongue and in its place he inserted his middle finger. The hand that had been on Crowley's hips idly now being put to use and Crowley groaned from pleasure.

"Like this, my dear?" Aziraphale asked as he thrust his finger quickly.

"Yes! Yes, but—but your mouth—I want it!"

"Very well."

Aziraphale leaned his head back up, his tongue flicking at Crowley's clit without mercy. The wail that came from Crowley right then sent a hot spike of arousal through Aziraphale and he could just picture the look on Crowley's face—mouth open in breathless pants, cheeks flushed, and his sulfur eyes showing nothing but desire and love for him. He wished he could see it, but he truly did like being under the skirt, made him feel naughty.

"I'm close!"

Aziraphale hummed as he heard this, making Crowley curse and hold onto the couch tighter. He then added his ring finger, stretching Crowley more and crooking both fingers to graze that certain spot. His mouth never left Crowley's clit, his lips sucking on it like it was the sweetest candy.

"A-Azira—AAPHAALLLE!"

Crowley came with a shout of the angel's name and a sharp arch in his back. His whole body spasmed as he came by the angel's hands and mouth and Aziraphale loved every second of it. He groaned in his throat as he felt his fingers being sucked in and squeezed rhythmically as Crowley came, hot clear liquid pouring out of him.

"Fuck." Crowley breathed as his orgasm washed over him.

Aziraphale chose then to move out from under Crowley's skirt and looked up to see the mess he made of him. The second Crowley saw his adoring blue eyes he launched at him and kissed him without abandon, not caring that he could taste himself or that he was smearing lipstick everywhere.

"Was I alright?" Aziraphale asked once Crowley got his fill.

"You cheeky little—" Crowley didn't finish his sentence as he moved in for more kisses. Aziraphale giggled between those needy lips.


	4. My Word! - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley hears his angel swear for the first time!

.〃◞♡◟〃.

Crowley clambered into one of his favorite spots in Aziraphale's bookshop, a chair nestled around books against one of the many windows. He sprawled out on it, one leg dangling over the arm, the other out right on the floor, an arm slung over the back while the other held up his phone. He sat content as he scrolled through many of his social media sites, sparking debates to full on fights while enjoying a cake progress video or two.

"Tea my dear?" came a sudden angelic voice from across the room.

"Sure!" Crowley called back, slipping his sunglasses off and placing them on a stack of books beside him, all the while keeping his eyes on his phone.

He heard Aziraphale get busy with the task, heading up a flight of stairs to the apartment space above the bookshop. The bookshop was closed for the evening, which allowed Crowley to enjoy his favorite past time, doing absolutely nothing while in the presence of Aziraphale. Although, if he had his way, which he was sure he was going to anyway, he'll be getting up to a lot of things with Aziraphale in just a few short hours. A lovely meal at the Ritz, a few bottles of wine, a few romps in the sheets, and perhaps another in the shower before bed.

Crowley felt a smile come to his face as he thought about his future plans. He couldn't wait for the shower part honestly, he loved taking Aziraphale like that, hands on the walls and needy hips pushing back. It made his heart race and his pants tighten just thinking about it. However deep Crowley was in his fantasy, he was easily dragged out of it when he heard something thump loudly followed by a shattering noise.

"FUCK!"

Crowley was still for only a second before he swiftly, but not gracefully, scrambled out of the chair and rushed up the stairs. He couldn't believe what he just heard and when he saw Aziraphale, sitting on his knees with frustration on his face, he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, nonono, fuck, why?" Aziraphale whined as he looked at the mess he made.

A potted plant and a mug had shattered on the floor with a few books strewn about on the counter and table. Crowley knew instantly what had happened, but his mind was still stuck on the fact that Aziraphale had cursed, not even a little curse, like damn or hell, but one of the more stronger ones—and not just once, but twice!

"Angel?"

Aziraphale stopped picking up the pieces of the mug, holding the chipped angle winged handle tenderly.

"I broke them Crowley," he said with a shaky voice. "M-My favorite mug and the beloved plant you had given me. All I did was turn to get our cups and—the books—" Aziraphale cut himself off as he gave a frustrated huff and clutched at his broken mug.

"It's alright Angel," Crowley started coming to sit beside Aziraphale on the floor. "The plants not dead because the pot broke and the cup will be just fine!"

"I can't use too many miracles Crowley," Aziraphale whined and Crowley nodded in understanding.

"I know, I know, but I'm sure some super glue can fix your mug and if not, then… then we can get it fixed with gold!"

Aziraphale furrowed his brow for a moment, then relaxed as he said, "Kintsugi."

"Yeah, that, I'm sure that's still around!" Crowley assured, "And as for the plant I have plenty of pots."

Aziraphale felt his frustration lift at hearing this and let out a ragged breath as he finally calmed down. Crowley smiled fondly at him, but his smile grew even wider as he recalled what had brought him up here in the first place.

"Angel, now that you're calm… Perhaps, you'd like to repeat your earlier declarations? I'm not sure I hear them right," Crowley teased.

Aziraphale gave a puzzled look before letting out a gasp and dropping some of the remnants of his mug to cover his mouth with his hand. Crowley just looked at him like he had back in Eden when he confessed to giving away his sword.

"T-That wasn't intentional, by any means! It just slipped out!"

"Principality Aziraphale, cursing twice so strongly over a mug and a plant, when you haven't even uttered some much as a "Damn!" when I make love to you."

Aziraphale felt his face burning up in embarrassment and Crowley kept his amused stare.

"Although, perhaps, tonight I might make you do just that, and a little more?"

"You can try, but I won't count on it," Aziraphale puffed, but a smile graced his lips as he went back to collecting his broken mug.

"Oh, I am." Crowley cooed as he began to help in the cleanup.

* * *

*****I was minding my own business, just looking through my tumblr, when this wild thought came to mind and in two seconds I had this written XD Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Need - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is troubled by doubt and seeks comfort.

〃◞♡◟〃

Aziraphale set down his book with a sigh then stood from his desk. He stretched out his stiff limbs then moved to turn off his desk lamp before heading to the upper floor of his bookstore. He walked up a flight of narrow stairs to gain access to his home and wandered the darkness with ease until he came to his bedroom door. He slipped in quietly then undressed only to slip on his pajamas, a plain t-shirt and shorts. He then moved to his bed and carefully raised the covers and climbed in, trying his hardest not to disturb the sleeping form already there. He laid down on his side, facing the darkness of the room, but then thought better of it and turned over. He slowly turned onto his stomach and moved to lay on his other side, but froze before he could complete the motion. He found himself staring at the man beside him, crimson hair glowing in the moonlight, the light casting shadows on his sharp features, his expression completely relaxed and serene. Aziraphale didn't care much for sleeping, but he was glad that Crowley was so adamant about it. It was moments like these that he could see how at peace the demon was, how vulnerable he was.

He had only begun to enjoy this side of Crowley for the past few months. Nearly six thousand years of them dancing around each other in uncertainty only to finally taste what true love was like in five months. It was truly a blessing, Aziraphale had to admit, that they managed to finally address their feelings for so long and not dodge it like a bullet as they usually done. It had been such a relief, and extremely overwhelming, getting to indulge in each other's love without hindrance. It had been breathtaking, but Aziraphale had to wonder if it would last. The thought of losing Crowley for any reason left him on edge, but he couldn't help but think about it.

What if the demon was taken by the forces of hell for good because they stopped the Armageddon? What if he simply vanished from the world, leaving Crowley behind on Earth alone, as if God themself erased him with a wave of their almighty hand? Or, perhaps, heaven forbid, Crowley lost interest in him? It seemed like an outlandish thought, but after more than six thousand years and finally getting his angel… what if he found Aziraphale to not be all that he thought? Like Gatsby after chasing his love for many years only to be let down? He could get bored at a moment's notice and find some pretty young thing easily. He's definitely dashing enough to pull at the heart strings of many—temptation or not.

Aziraphale felt his chest tighten as his mind filled with such thoughts. He stared at Crowley with longing on his face and reached a tentative hand out to the sleeping demon. He lowered his body, letting himself lay down properly and extremely close to Crowley.

"Why must I worry myself like this?" Aziraphale asked in a whisper. "You're mine, aren't you?"

Crowley remained asleep and Aziraphale found himself leaning in. An undeniable urge to kiss his love took over and he kissed Crowley firmly on his lips. Crowley was unresponsive, his mind still lost in his dreams, but Aziraphale didn't stop. He continued to kiss Crowley as if he'd die without the contact. He tasted his lips and held his cheek as he felt the threat of tears in his eyes. A wave of melancholy seemed to wash over him, making him feel anxious and desperate, making him kiss Crowley harder. Crowley gave a huff as he stirred from his sleep, and moved his lips against Aziraphale's without a single thought in his head. Aziraphale was so wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't notice until Crowley pulled back a little.

"Horny are we?" Crowley asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Aziraphale opened his eyes, brimming with tears, to see Crowley smirking softly. The smirk dropped however upon seeing Aziraphale's eyes and Crowley furrowed his brow as he looked at him.

"What's wrong Angel?"

Aziraphale felt a rush of heat come to his face, embarrassment breaking through his emotional turmoil, and he dropped his gaze.

"Aziraphale?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just… wanted to kiss you, is all." Aziraphale said and looked up at Crowley shyly. "Sorry to wake you."

"So, you _are_ horny then?" Crowley half teased, raising a brow.

Aziraphale shook his head, then leaned up to kiss Crowley like he had down before. Crowley didn't know what to do, but he could tell that Aziraphale needed the contact. He wormed his arms around Aziraphale and pulled him close as they kissed each other breathless. Lips needy and tender, soft smacks and occasional tongue shared between them. Aziraphale dug his fingers into Crowley's hair as he kissed him harder and Crowley tightened his grip on the back of Aziraphale's neck to press back just as hard. It felt like they couldn't get enough of each other, like they needed each other in order to breathe or they'd suffocate. No matter how hard they kissed or how close their bodies pressed together, it seemed like it wasn't enough. A need for more, more touch, more love, more assurance.

"Don't leave me." Aziraphale breathed out between a kiss, the weight in his chest becoming too great with each kiss.

Crowley paused for a second, but Aziraphale kept kissing him even if he didn't move. Crowley then held onto his forearms and pulled him back, looking him in his eyes, seeing the emotion overflowing in them.

"I would never leave you angel." He said sternly. "After all these years you think I'd up and leave you?"

"Please, don't get cross with me," Aziraphale said softly. "I'm sorry, I just..." Aziraphale trailed off, not sure on how to explain himself in a sensible manner.

"Angel." Crowley moved a hand to cradle the right side of Aziraphale's face. "Angel, there's not an angel, demon, human, or creature that could lure me away from you." The phrase _"You're my one and only."_ going unsaid but not lost by either of them.

"What if you're taken from me?" Aziraphale questioned. "Or you get bored of me."

"For fuck's sake—" Crowley cut himself off sharply then let out a deep breath. "No Aziraphale. I will always come back if they try and take me, and I will never get bored! After six thousand years you still keep me on my toes, full of surprises you are," Crowley assured as he studied Aziraphale. "You know I speak only the truth, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I know." Aziraphale said after a long pause. "I don't know what came over me, but when it started I just… couldn't stop thinking about it. Sorry."

"No apologizes needed Angel." Crowley said as he rubbed Aziraphale's cheek tenderly. "I'll keep saying it til I'm blue in the face, if you'd like?" he offered and Aziraphale gave a soft smile and shook his head.

"Just… remind me every now and then, would you?" Aziraphale asked as he leaned back into Crowley, pressing their foreheads together.

"Of course." Crowley replied and moved in just enough to capture his angel's kiss swollen lips in a tender kiss.

Aziraphale felt his anxieties and the heavy weight in his chest lift as he was kissed. All he could feel was the desperation for contact, the craving to be kissed and held for all eternity. He never wanted it to end, but Crowley pulled him back, making him frown at the demon. However, his disappoint was forgotten when Crowley rubbed his thumb across his cheek, making Aziraphale realize it was wet. He found himself blinking rapidly, his vision becoming more blurred with each movement.

"Oh dear," he muttered and pulled back to wipe at his face, but Crowley stopped him. He kept Aziraphale close and rubbed away the tears with gentle fingers. He then leaned forward to kiss the tears away, planting a kiss on each eye, cheek, nose, jaw, forehead, then finally, soft lips. When he pulled away Aziraphale's tears had stopped and Crowley pulled him in for an almost crushing hug.

"I love you, Aziraphale."

"And I love you, Crowley."


	6. Wine's Warmth - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little wine can go a long way.

〃◞♡◟〃

In the warm glow of lamps and candles, Aziraphale found himself staring at thin lips as they curled around a wine glass. He watched as the red liquid was easily taken in and then a forked tongue lick the bottom lip in satisfaction. He found himself hyper aware of those lips, how they were stained from the wine, how they curled into a slight smirk, and how close they were to his own. Just one quick lean in and he could be kissing those lips. Just one simple tip of the head—a hand on that sharp jaw to hold them steady, and he'd steal a searing kiss. It was so… _tempting_.

"What are you lookin' at Angel?"

Aziraphale looked up only then, catching sulfur eyes looking at him with adoration and amusement. A blush painted his face at being caught and he looked away within seconds, giving his attention to his wine glass and drinking its contacts without pause. He felt like he'd topple over from how quick he drank the wine, but luckily he stayed upright on the couch. When he pulled the glass back, now empty, he saw that those snake-like eyes were still on him.

"Angel."

Aziraphale licked his bottom lip then drew it inward to chew on it nervously as he felt a hand come to his face. Soft slender fingers turned his head and drew him close to the demon beside him, while the other hand took away his glass.

"_Crowley_," he whispered, his tone almost pleading.

It was this call of the demon's name and the look of absolute want in Aziraphale's eyes that made him close the distance between them. Crowley smashed their lips together in a clumsy kiss, and moved his hand to the back of Aziraphale's head. Aziraphale groaned into the kiss and reached a hand up to hold onto the side of Crowley's leather jacket. The kisses were needy and intoxicating, and only grew stronger when Crowley slipped his tongue into the angel's mouth. Aziraphale could barely stand it and pulled on Crowley to get closer. He wanted more, more kisses, more touching, more Crowley. The demon didn't object in the slightest and let himself be pulled forward while pushing Aziraphale down flat onto the couch. They broke their kisses for only a second to adjust to their position, Crowley slipping between Aziraphale's legs.

Aziraphale shivered at feeling Crowley so close to him and could feel his cock twitch from the contact. Crowley was no better and was on him again within seconds—lips kissing roughly and hands caressing through clothing. Aziraphale wrapped a leg around Crowley, pressing him harder into him as they kissed hungrily. He could feel how turned on Crowley was, his erection straining in his already tight jeans.

"Move Crowley."

Crowley paused for a second, not understanding what he was asked of, but Aziraphale easily clarified what he meant by bucking into Crowley. A lustful gaze came to Crowley's eyes right then and he moved a hand to pin Aziraphale's hips down.

"Naughty Angel."

"'syoure fault," Aziraphale countered, making Crowley laugh.

"You never cease to surprise me," he replied then dipped his head down to give a kiss.

He kissed Aziraphale deeply, then pulled back to kiss down his cheek to his neck. He buried his face there, kissing and sucking the smooth sweet skin. Aziraphale craned his neck as he moaned and dug his fingers into Crowley's back, twisting the jacket in his grip.

"_Crowley_."

The want in his angel's voice was not lost on him and he pulled his hips back before thrusting down. Even though they were both still clothed the friction was very much enticing. Crowley growled into Aziraphale's neck as he began to pump his hips faster, setting a quick and rough pace.

"Yes! Harder!" Aziraphale cried as he wrapped both of his legs around Crowley's waist.

Crowley tsked and pulled away from Aziraphale's neck to get a better position. He hovered over Aziraphale and felt his breath hitch as he looked at him. His pristine look was utterly destroyed, his hair ruffled, lips swollen and bright red, matching his flushed cheeks, his blue eyes looked at him with nothing but desire and need, his neck was well ravished, his bowtie undone and showing off the marks starting to form.

"You're beautiful." Crowley breathed.

Aziraphale felt like his heart was going to burst and he reached up to pull Crowley into a fierce kiss. He ran his fingers through Crowley's hair and tightened his hold on the man, subtly reminding him of the need between them. Crowley eagerly began to rock his hips again, getting back into the hard and fast pace from before. Aziraphale moaned loudly and clung to Crowley as he felt his climax approaching.

"O-Oh, dear! I-I—"

Aziraphale arched his back, pressing into Crowley and moving his hips desperately. He just needed a little more, just a few more thrusts, a few more kisses. Crowley held onto Aziraphale's hips as they rocked against each other, keeping up a steady rhythm. He couldn't take much more of it but he wouldn't let himself cum, not until his angel did.

"C-Crowley—!"

Aziraphale dug his fingers into Crowley's back almost painfully hard as he felt that final shred of resolve break. His back arched and he came hard in his pants with a silent scream on his lips. Crowley had never seen anything so erotic and came just from the sight of it. He then collapsed on top of Aziraphale, unable to keep upright, and they laid together completely content and relaxed.

"My lord that was… marvelous." Aziraphale stated as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Crowley nodded in agreement then slowly picked himself back up, hovering over Aziraphale once more.

"I trust that you…" Aziraphale looked down then back up quickly and Crowley just grinned.

"Yes Angel, I came." He said then sat up fully and pointed at his crotch. "See."

Aziraphale felt his face heat up as he saw the damp white stain on Crowley's black jeans then down to himself to see the same on his tan slacks.

"Jolly good then."

Crowley laughed lightly at seeing Aziraphale flustered and moved down to steal a kiss from him.

"How about another round, clothes off this time?" Crowley asked after the kiss ended.

Aziraphale had a smile come to his face as he said, "Alright, my dear."

* * *

*****So, I'm up to 29 total ideas, possibly 30 if i remember the one i thought of earlier today lol I dont have a schedule for them however, but i always prefer to post in the morning or afternoon. Anywho, I hope yall enjoyed the updates and comments welcomed!**


	7. Try Me - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU - Crowley (31) gives comfort to Aziraphale (28).

〃◞♡◟〃

Crowley stared at his phone, the text was still there and dated 9:22pm.

_I need you._

That's what Aziraphale had sent nearly five minutes ago and he had replied: _Come over._

It was now 9:34pm and Crowley was waiting anxiously by his apartment door to let his friend in. A part of him was screaming at him to let things be, to call things off, but a larger, needier part of him was desperate for this. Desperate to hold the one he loved, even if it wasn't real. It had started months ago; there had been wine, so much wine, and Aziraphale crying. The crying hurt more than anything Crowley ever experienced. He couldn't let Aziraphale keep feeling so alone, so belittled, so hurt, and he offered the one thing that he had—himself. It had been an awkward night, but Aziraphale accepted him and for that one night, he felt like it would be enough. That night turned into another, then another, again, again, and again. Five months had passed since they made their little arrangement, a silent agreement to take care of one another _thoroughly_ when feeling lonely and vulnerable. It had only been two weeks since they last acted on their agreement, and now, with a soft knock on Crowley's door, they'd be at it once more.

Crowley took a deep breath as he steadied his nerves and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his short red hair out of his face. It was usually styled up, but a quick shower had left it limp and tickling his face. Another soft knock came to the door and Crowley pulled his hand from his hair and grabbed the doorknob. He twisted it and opened the door, stepping back to allow Aziraphale to enter. Aziraphale walked through quickly and turned to look at Crowley, his brilliant blue eyes where tinged red from crying, his face flushed from the act and his lips parted as he took a shaky breath. Crowley felt his chest constrict with agony as he saw his love in such pain. Even his state of dress suffered from his emotional turmoil; his usual outdated yet fashionable attire was nothing more than a baby blue hoodie with a gold strip around the abdomen, black sweatpants that tapered to a loose skinny jean fit, and well-worn sneakers.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Crowley found himself moving forward to hold Aziraphale in a hug, his tall form covering him as he held him tightly. Aziraphale had a hiccup come from him and he buried his face into Crowley's black t-shirt as his tears came back with a vengeance.

"It'll be alright, angel," Crowley soothed as he rubbed his back.

"I'm almost thirty years old and still crying over the same thing! It's not getting better!" Aziraphale raved as he fisted Crowley's shirt.

"You won't be alone forever," Crowley replied and pulled Aziraphale back to cradle his face in his hands. He looked at the teary face before him, a desperate need to just kiss every tear away came over him, but he kept it at bay. "The love of your life will come soon, I know it," he whispered, though it hurt him to say it. He wanted to say he was the love he was looking for, but he knew he shouldn't and couldn't say it. Aziraphale deserved better—he deserved the world—and all Crowley could do was offer hopeful promises. Aziraphale needed someone that could keep the tears from his eyes, could make him smile no matter what, and could take care of him no matter the situation. Crowley had attempted these, but he knew it wasn't good enough, he was never good enough. "You are perfect as you are, no matter what anyone says. Your curly white hair, perfect body, and infectious laugh will definitely bring someone to you. I've been your friend for six years now, and I _know_ what I'm talking about."

Aziraphale sniffled as he listened to Crowley and looked at him with tear filled eyes. He had heard these words many times in different variations, and it never failed to make him feel wanted. He could feel his turmoil simmering down as he looked at Crowley with open admiration and leaned forward to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. Crowley let Aziraphale kiss him as long as he wanted, just a simple press of lips, until he pulled away. Aziraphale rested his head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"You always know what to say," Aziraphale started and looked up at Crowley. "I know you're probably tired of me, always coming to you for every little thing—"

"Don't, angel." Crowley said firmly, tightening his grip on Aziraphale, making the other feel heat creep into his face and put his gaze down. "You will never be a burden. I would do anything for you. You're, you're my best friend."

Aziraphale felt fresh tears coming to his eyes as he heard this, a sense of sorrow and happiness mixing together in a headache inducing fashion. He lunged for Crowley then, his lips kissing Crowley with such need and emotion that he nearly lost his balance. Crowley kept them upright however, kissing Aziraphale back hungrily, taking anything and everything that was offered to him. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to let Crowley's pierced tongue slide in. Aziraphale breathed sharply through his nose as he felt the barbell graze the roof of his mouth and felt the strength in his knees all but vanish at that moment. Crowley held onto him tighter and pulled back to quickly ask, "Bedroom?"

Aziraphale nodded frantically and Crowley kissed him one more time before taking his hand and leading the way. The second they entered Crowley's room he closed the door and began to strip off his clothes. Aziraphale did the same, though his eyes lingered on Crowley every now and then. He felt transfixed on him, watching his lean body bend and twist to rid himself of his shirt, pajama pants, and boxer briefs. Even though the room was lit by moonlight alone, he could see the muscle under his skin. By the time Crowley was undressed and looked at him, Aziraphale still had on his hoodie. Crowley looked at him for a while, then took a few short steps to get to the bed and sat down.

"Do you want to keep it on?" he asked, pointing to the hoodie and Aziraphale felt his chest swelling at the offer.

Crowley knew that Aziraphale had a tendency to keep his shirt on during sex, he knew it had to deal with his weight. Crowley had voiced his understanding of it many times, but he had always pointed out that Aziraphale was fine the way he was. Some days that would be enough to get him to take it off, but some days he'd still refuse. Today, however, Aziraphale decided to have it off, his pink lips giving a simple order of, "You can take it off."

Crowley nodded at being given permission and gently pulled the large fluffy garment over Aziraphale's head and tossed it to the floor.

"Sit back angel," Crowley said and Aziraphale didn't resist.

He moved back to lay against the black pillows and Crowley was quick to get on him, his lips kissing him fiercely before moving down. He peppered kisses along Aziraphale's neck and chest—stopping briefly to kiss and nip at each nipple. He then kissed Aziraphale's round abdomen, squeezing his love handles gently, before hooking his fingers into Aziraphale's boxers. He pulled the tartan fabric, giving a warning to what he was about to do. Aziraphale didn't protest, only raising his hips to let Crowley slide the last bit of clothing off. Once it was off Crowley moved down more, kissing his way to Aziraphale's inner thigh and nipping at the soft skin. Aziraphale gasped and jerked at the attention he was getting, and let out a heavy moan as Crowley started to mouth his erection.

"C-Crowley, please!" he whined.

Crowley pulled back then and nuzzled his face into his thigh, unable to stop himself from admiring the body before him.

"Alright, alright," he said then moved away to get the lube and condom from his bedside table.

He sat back on his heels as he coated his fingers in lube then set the bottle aside before taking a hold of Aziraphale's left leg. He pushed it up and held it there, and Aziraphale happily pulled up his other leg to help. Crowley smiled at him softly then moved his fingers down to the pink hole twitching for him. He ran his fingers over it and rubbed in circles, making Aziraphale squirm and bite his bottom lip.

"You're so hot here angel," Crowley commented and slipped in a finger, easing it all the way in. Aziraphale gasped and shivered as Crowley fingered him open. "You're so perfect." Crowley started again. "Any man would die to have you." _'I know I would.'_ Crowley thought as he pushed in a second finger. Aziraphale felt overwhelmed at that moment, the pleasure he felt, the too kind words he heard, and his earlier distress had him reeling. He reached out to Crowley, making a come-hither motion with his hands, silently begging the man to kiss him. Crowley didn't object and practically flew down to kiss him soundly on the lips. Their lips moved desperately around each other, tongues and teeth tasting and biting, savoring the intimate contact. Moans were muffled and whines swallowed as they made out heatedly, all the while Crowley pushed in a third finger.

"Take me, _please_," Aziraphale pleaded as he broke free from the kisses. His body was screaming to be filled and touched, and the way Crowley brushed his prostate with his fingers was not helping. He needed more, quickly, desperately. He needed to feel like he was loved, like he was wanted, like he wasn't alone. "_Crowley_."

"_Fuck_, angel," Crowley hissed, his own resolve breaking at hearing Aziraphale's pleas and seeing the need in his eyes. "Hold on," he said quickly, pulling his fingers out and sitting back to grab the condom. He ripped open the shiny package and slipped it on carefully, not wanting to tear it, then applied more lube. He put Aziraphale's right leg in the crook of his arm while he held the left, and guided his cock into the heavenly heat that was Aziraphale. He sunk all the way in and groaned low in his throat as he felt how tight and hot Aziraphale was for him. He looked down to see his cock buried in Aziraphale's ass then further up to see his cock—now bright red and throbbing against the curve of his stomach—then even further up to see a blushing teary eyed Aziraphale clutching the bedding.

"You alright?" he asked, reaching out to wipe away a stray tear.

"Heavenly," Aziraphale replied and reached up to take the hand for his own. He laced their fingers together and gave a slight squeeze, and Crowley squeezed back before drawing his hips and thrusting in. He moved slowly, letting Aziraphale feel every inch of him, feel how he angled his hips just right to hit that spot, feel how his hand tightened around his own.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale cried, his body quivering from the sensations.

"Faster?"

"Yes!"

Crowley didn't hesitate and picked up his pace, thrusting deeper, but not rough. The bed squeaked from his efforts, creaking rhythmically until the headboard started to knock softly against the wall. Crowley's thrusts getting faster and harder, driving them both wild and frantic. Their hands remained clasped together and Aziraphale pulled on him to kiss him. Crowley grunted from the act but kissed Aziraphale with pure love and desire. He used his free hand to hold Aziraphale's love handles as he bucked hard, making the headboard smack loudly and Aziraphale pull back to scream in bliss. This was the pace he kept, pounding hard then snapping his hips to buck deep, making Aziraphale see stars and cry out his name. Crowley could listening to him for hours, if given the chance.

"I-I can't—Crowley—!"

Aziraphale couldn't manage to speak as he was pounded, his voice too occupied with moan after moan. Crowley understood well what he was trying to say however, and only kept going. His own climax was close, close enough to make his even thrusts start to falter. He couldn't take much more and neither could Aziraphale.

"FUCK!"

Aziraphale rarely swore, but when he did, it was always a treat. Crowley felt himself cumming instantly when he heard that word fly out of Aziraphale's hoarse throat as he came. His cum splattered between them while Crowley's filled the condom. Aziraphale had a death grip on Crowley's hand as he came, his body convulsing from the stimulation. All the emotions that had been ripping through him completely wiped out by his overpowering orgasm. His mind finally at ease and his body went limp as every bone in his body seemed to disappear.

He laid under Crowley panting heavily and grunted softly when Crowley pulled out. He slipped his hand out of Aziraphale's, making him flex his hand at the loss, and went about taking off the condom. He tossed it into a nearby trashcan before getting off the bed to get a damp rag from his bathroom. He held it out for Aziraphale, who reached out for it, grazing his fingers over Crowley's as he took the rag and began to clean himself off. When he finished Crowley took it from him and headed back to the bathroom. While he was away Aziraphale got under the covers and let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he had his eyes closed, but he snapped them open when he smelt smoke.

In the moonlit room he could see Crowley leaning on his windowsill smoking a cigarette. The smoke curled around his lips as he exhaled into the summer night as the cigarette dangled from his lips. He watched him scratch the back of his head and close his golden eyes as he took another drag, burning the cigarette down a great amount. He then looked from his face to his body, finding that he was dressed only in his underwear. Aziraphale stared at him, feeling his chest swell and his heart break all at once. He was deeply grateful to have a friend like Crowley, but that was also an issue.

Aziraphale wanted more from Crowley, more than friendship, more than what they were doing now. He wanted to love Crowley, openly, but he was afraid. He had longed to love Crowley for three years now, but he felt like he wasn't good enough. As his past relationships went, there was always something wrong with him that made them fall apart. Although Crowley pointed out that it was never his fault but Gabriel's, or Oscar's, or whomever he had an unfortunate romance with. Crowley made him feel like that was true, but even so, he could never bring himself to ask more of Crowley. He was his only and true best friend, they had gone through a lot together and he didn't want to ruin what they had. The incident that had started their agreement wasn't intentional, by no means, but something about it had made the hole in Aziraphale's chest fill just a bit and he craved it. He would give anything to tell Crowley his feelings, but the fear of losing him was too great. Besides, Crowley deserved someone who was more confident in themselves, and didn't cry so shamelessly.

Aziraphale felt tears come to his eyes then and rolled over to look away from Crowley who began to light a second cigarette. He clutched at his chest and buried his face into the pillow, smelling nothing but Crowley on it. It made the pain in his chest lessen and he found himself drifting off to sleep, his mind concocting dreams that were too good to be true.

Crowley heard the movement behind him and exhaled quickly while rubbing at his eyes before turning around to look at the bed. Aziraphale's pale back was facing him and he was curled up, still asleep. Crowley let out a deep breath and looked back to the city streets and lights before putting out his cigarette. He went to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth then went back to the bed and climbed in. He settled in and looked at Aziraphale, his face completely relaxed, but tears rested at the corner of his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss them away then gently, selfishly, took Aziraphale's hand in his own before closing his eyes.

* * *

*****Sorry** for the delay! I got sick and then shit popped off at work and I almost threw hands with my boss bcuz he's a dumbass, but things are settling down and im over my sickness. I got 3 more fics all ready to go, just gotta edit them! Thanks for reading and comments are welcome!


	8. On Your Knees - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indecent acts in a church? It's more likely than you think! (Human AU)

〃◞♡◟〃

Crowley never thought he'd step foot in a church. A part of him thought he'd burst into flames if he did, but fortunately that didn't happen tonight. He sat in a pew facing a statue of a crucified Jesus on the altar but his focus didn't stay on it long. His boyfriend grabbed his attention when he came from a door near the altar, shouldering his satchel and walking towards him. He smiled at him as his footsteps echoed in the large hall.

"Sorry for the wait, had to order my father's office before I could leave." Aziraphale explained as he stood beside the pew Crowley sat in. His black clad form lounged in the narrow space looking comfortable and alluring.

"No problem, angel," he assured. "Shall we get going then?"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley for a moment then looked behind him to the altar then back to Crowley.

"Actually…" Aziraphale had a faint blush dust his cheeks and Crowley raised a questioning brow. "Maybe we could… have a bit of _fun_ before going out?"

Crowley continued his stare and Aziraphale bit his bottom lip as he tightened his hold on his bag. His bright blue eyes looked at Crowley expectantly, and it was then that the man realized what was being asked.

"You… In your _family's_ church?!" Crowley questioned amazed at his love.

"N-Not… all of that, just a little touching and the like…" Aziraphale clarified and Crowley let out a snort of laughter. Aziraphale felt embarrassment come over him and he let out a huff in annoyance. "If you're just going to laugh, then you can forget about our date tonight!"

"_No_, no no, angel," Crowley reached out and grabbed Aziraphale's hand before he could storm off. "Sorry, I'm just… surprised at how daring you are. I'm falling for you all over again."

Aziraphale felt his heart flutter at the words and he let out a breath to keep calm.

"I can be just as naughty as you, when I want to be," he said confidently before sliding into the pew and sitting beside Crowley.

"I see that now." Crowley said with a smirk on his lips. "What do you have in mind then?"

Aziraphale had a mischievous smile come to his face when this was asked.

"I'll show you."

Crowley couldn't help the grin that became plastered to his face when he heard those words. He watched Aziraphale lean over to him, gently take off his sunglasses, and capture his lips in a kiss. It was needy and loving, and Crowley felt himself drowning in it. He latched a hand onto Aziraphale's arm to keep himself afloat and kissed back just as strongly. Aziraphale let out a moan between them as Crowley invaded his mouth with his long pierced tongue. Aziraphale reached up to pull Crowley closer, but found himself moving forward. He slipped into Crowley's lap, making Crowley turn to face him—bringing a leg up into the pew—and pushed him down. Their kisses never ceased during the position change, their tongues tasting each other and fingers digging into clothing and hair. They were completely oblivious of anything that wasn't each other, luckily there was no one in the church other than them and the various portraits of saints that looked down upon them.

Crowley didn't know how long they were entwined like this, Aziraphale on top sucking on his tongue while he groaned and held his plush waist, but when Aziraphale started to move away he felt like it was too soon. He tried to keep the blonde close, but Aziraphale just batted away his hands as he moved from the pew to the floor. Crowley sat up a little straighter when he felt Aziraphale's weight leave him, and felt his jaw drop as Aziraphale's nimble fingers began to undo the snake-head buckle of his belt then the zipper of his skinny jeans.

"Aziraphale, you—"

"I can be naughty when I want to be." Aziraphale restated as he rubbed his fingers against the twitching bulge in Crowley's pants.

Crowley let out a dry laugh and slapped a hand over his face as his head fall back.

"_God_, what did I do to deserve you? You're too perfect, angel." He muttered and looked down to see Aziraphale smiling at him fondly from his lap.

"You're such a charmer," Aziraphale cooed and moved his head down to kiss the bugle, making Crowley suck in a breath. "So handsome," kiss. "So funny," kiss. "So, _mine_," nip. Crowley hissed and bit his bottom lip as he watched Aziraphale and felt like his heart would burst.

"Fuck, I love you." Crowley said, reaching a hand down to caress Aziraphale's cheek.

"I love you too, my dear." Aziraphale returned before slipping his hand into the slit of Crowley's boxer briefs and pulling out his cock. It stood tall and twitched from anticipation, and Aziraphale didn't hesitate to give it his undivided attention.

"_Shit!_"

Crowley groaned and moved his hand to Aziraphale's curly hair as he felt soft lips around his shaft and a wet tongue licking the tip. He let his head fall back and his mouth fall open as breathy pants escaped him. Aziraphale was always good with oral, it made Crowley question just how innocent his angel was, but he loved it nonetheless.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum too soon," he moaned, and curled his fingers into Aziraphale's hair.

Aziraphale didn't respond, just swallowing as much of Crowley's cock as he could then pulling back up in a tortuous motion. He could feel Crowley's thighs quiver and he pressed a firm hand to one of them as he began to bob his head in earnest. He sucked hard on the thick shaft, tongue pressing against the head, and teeth scraping gently. Crowley let out a strangled noise and tried to buck his hips, but Aziraphale kept him firmly seated. He bobbed his head faster and moved his other hand to roll Crowley's sack, making him twitch and spread his legs more.

"Fuck! Goddamn _fuck_!" Crowley shouted into the church, his voice echoing in the empty hall. "I—gonna cum!"

Aziraphale hummed in acknowledgement and moved to hold Crowley's hips with both hands. He scooted closer and began a quick pace that had Crowley's cock hitting the back of his throat with each movement. Crowley's hand in Aziraphale's hair tightened harder and his other ran over his face and into his own hair. He tugged on it as he tried to fight the urge to buck up. He felt like he was losing his mind as he was sucked so perfectly by those pretty lips.

"Aziraphale!"

Crowley tried to pull the other off before he felt himself cum, but Aziraphale wouldn't budge. He grit his teeth as he hissed and came hard down the other man's throat, spilling his hot cum in his hungry mouth. Aziraphale waited until he finished before sucking one last time, root to tip, then popping off and swallowing the load. He then reached for his bag to get a packet of tissues and cleaned up any cum that had managed to run down his chin and onto Crowley. When he finished he put Crowley's weakening manhood back in his underwear and moved to sit on the pew. The second he sat down Crowley grabbed his arm and tugged on it, making him lean into him to receive a tender kiss.

"You are too good to me."

Aziraphale laughed softly and kissed his love once more.

* * *

*****Is this sinful? Yes. Do I regret it? Never. Thanks for reading! More to come!!**


	9. I'm Not The Only One - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally admits his feelings and he feels like he might discorporate as he awaits Aziraphale's reply.

〃◞♡◟〃

"Would you like to come in for a night cap, my dear?"

The Bentley came to a stop outside the bookshop as this question was posed. Crowley looked at Aziraphale for a moment, his mind racing. All night he had been trying to sort out his thoughts, trying to find some peace. It was his usual "what ifs" and "why nots", but after they successfully stopped Armageddon they became louder, more insistent. It plagued him through their evening together—a walk around the park, a nice dinner at the Ritz, and now this moment.

_'It's now or never,'_ he finally concluded and gave a nod to Aziraphale.

"Sure, why not?"

Aziraphale lit up at getting the answer and happily got out of the car as it was shut off. He led the way to the door and let Crowley in first before following and locking it once more. He watched the way Crowley sauntered into the shop then stood beside the couch that he usually lounged on. Aziraphale knew something was going on—had known all day—but he didn't know if he should pry or not. Crowley had been so quiet during their time together that it was a bit unsettling, but he wasn't sure if his help would be wanted. He looked at him quizzically for a moment, watching him just standing and staring at the couch, then bit his bottom lip before making a decision.

"Crowley," he started, walking towards the demon in a few steps, "is everything, alright?"

Crowley looked up slowly then turned to see Aziraphale within arm's reach and getting closer. The angel glowed in the darkness of the shop, the street lights casting a warm light through the windows.

_'Now or never.'_

Crowley didn't respond to Aziraphale, but instead, acted. He reached over to him and grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. Aziraphale gasped from the sudden movement and felt the heat of a blush bloom across his face as he looked up at Crowley. He gasped softly at seeing how close Crowley was, and his heart nearly burst as he thought that Crowley was going to kiss him. He felt anticipation for it and even closed his eyes for it, but nothing happened.

"Tell me I'm not the only one in this," came Crowley's voice, sounding tense.

Aziraphale opened his eyes as he processed the request and looked at his reflection in Crowley's sunglasses. He reached a tentative hand up to the glasses and held onto the frames, waiting for Crowley to deny him. Instead he was given a slight nod. Aziraphale took off the sunglasses with care and felt his breath hitch once more as he saw Crowley's sulfur eyes. There was nothing but love, desire, and pain in those snake eyes and he felt like his heart was breaking over it. He placed Crowley's glasses on the arm of the couch and reached up to touch his slender face.

"You're not," he finally answered, but the hesitation was apparent in Crowley.

"_Angel_," he pleaded, voice soft.

"I promise Crowley. You're not."

The relief that came to Crowley's eyes was enough to make Aziraphale want to cry. Crowley had been struggling with this for god knows how long, and not knowing how Aziraphale felt, or if he did at all. Now he knew, now he could finally relax, finally claim what he had been chasing all these years. Crowley swiftly leaned down and kissed Aziraphale firmly. It was a firm press of lips that only got stronger, needier. Crowley had a hand in Aziraphale's hair as he moved his lips against the others and Aziraphale had his arms around Crowley's neck as he kissed back. The kiss was becoming more desperate, the need to convey years of longing, yearning, and love was overwhelming. It only stopped when Crowley pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"How long?" he asked, a little breathless.

"I didn't know until the church during the war." Aziraphale confessed. "I always knew I loved you since Rome, but I didn't realize what kind until the church. You?"

"Eden."

"Oh lord, Crowley. I'm sorry." Aziraphale cradled Crowley's face as he apologized. Years and years of unnoticed feelings, words left unsaid, eyes looking with longing and hope.

"It's fine," Crowley assured and brought a hand up to touch Aziraphale's. He caressed it as he leaned forward and kissed the angel chastely. "It's more than fine now."

They kissed each other tenderly, their lips moving in a slow but eager dance. It was innocent and full of love, tender hands caressing smooth cheeks and holding plump sides. The desire for closeness making them pull at each other insistently, which made Crowley step forward when Aziraphale pulled more. Their kiss didn't falter, only grew hotter, hungrier. Aziraphale opened his mouth for a forked tongue to invade it, tasting his warmth and making him return the favor. Crowley took another step forward, pushing his body onto Aziraphale as he kissed him so deeply. They didn't stop until Aziraphale stumbled into a stack of books, but Crowley caught him before he fell. The demon looked behind him and knocked off the books that had crowded around an end-table and quickly seated Aziraphale on it. Aziraphale gasped at seeing his books tossed about, but he quickly forgot about them as Crowley was on him, kissing him so sinfully before pulling away to kiss his neck and undo his bowtie. Aziraphale found himself moaning and wrapping his legs around the demon, holding him close and moaning evening more at feeling how hard he was. He wanted more—more kisses, more touches, more Crowley.

"C-Crowley, I can't take this much more!" Aziraphale panted, his need getting the better of him.

"Do you want this?" Crowley asked and pushed his crotch into Aziraphale. "Do you want me?"

"I want you, please!" Aziraphale answered, no shame in his confession.

Crowley felt like his heart was going to burst at hearing it, but kept his composure and snapped his fingers. Aziraphale found himself no longer pressed against a wall but a mattress, and Crowley was now above him. The demon had brought them to his bedroom in his upstairs flat and he became hyper aware of how Crowley looked. His sulfur eyes were in full color, no whites to be seen, and screamed of love and desire; and Aziraphale's mouth hung open in silent awe as a blush stained his face. His heart raced at the image and he looked further down to see Crowley still between his legs, but there was just too much space between them for his liking.

"Can I undress you?" came the sudden question and Aziraphale snapped his focus back up. "Please, Angel?"

Aziraphale nodded his head frantically before letting out a hurried "Yes, alright." Crowley kissed him chastely in thanks before going to the task at hand. His slender fingers tugged loose the bowtie around the angel's neck, undid button after button on his shirt, and pushed it open. Aziraphale sat up then, letting Crowley slip the shirt off him then grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head, leaving his torso bare for the demon. Crowley eyed him with hunger and adoration as he saw his soft white chest hair lightly dusting his chest and trailing over a soft abdomen to disappear underneath more clothing. Aziraphale felt nervous at being eyed so intently, but Crowley eased him by pushing him back onto the bed to kiss him firmly on the lips. His hands roamed over his bare skin, feeling every inch of him, and soon those insistent lips moved down his neck, leaving marks and sparks of warmth as they went, kissing down his torso, biting each nipple—burning a trail down to Aziraphale's pants where his cock was straining. Crowley didn't miss the chance to tease his angel a little, rubbing a hand over the bulge and squeezing it gently, making Aziraphale gasp and arch into his hand.

"Crowley, _please_!" he huffed.

Crowley didn't respond, but kept working, undoing the belt and the zipper of his slacks. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Aziraphale's underwear and pulled swiftly, his own desire to see the angel as soon as possible winning him over. He tossed the clothes off once he slipped Aziraphale's pale legs free and kissed his ankle as he looked down at the angel, now completely bare before him. His skin was pale in color but flush, curly white hair dusted his body and his cock stood tall between his plush thighs. Crowley felt like his heart was nothing more than a puddle in his chest as he looked at Aziraphale. He had waited for this moment for centuries and he hoped to someone that this wasn't just a cruel dream.

"Tell me I'm not crazy," he requested as he looked at Aziraphale. He ran his hands up his legs to rest them on his thighs and looked at Aziraphale's glowing blue eyes. "Tell me this is real."

Aziraphale felt the love and fear radiating off of Crowley and he moved forward to cradle the demon's face in his hands.

"It's real," he said in a hushed voice, a promise on his lips as he kissed Crowley lovingly. When he pulled back from the kiss he moved his hands to push Crowley's jacket off, making the demon smile and toss it across the room. Aziraphale smiled back and continued to undress him, pulling off his t-shirt, pushing him down so he could undo his belt and wrangle his long legs free of their tight confines. Crowley couldn't help the laugh that came from him at seeing Aziraphale throw his jeans across the room with a huff.

"Blasted things look so good, but they're so hard to get off."

Crowley just laughed more and Aziraphale shook his head and silenced his laughter with a kiss. "Make love to me, my dear," he said as he broke the kiss then looked Crowley up and down, taking in his long lean form and how his cock curved to poke his own stomach. He was perfect by every meaning of the word in Aziraphale's book.

Crowley nodded his head, words failing him, and kissed Aziraphale once more before pulling back. He summoned lube onto his fingers and Aziraphale gladly held his legs apart for him as he pressed them to his entrance. Crowley gently worked in his fingers, one at a time, careful to not hurt Aziraphale in anyway. Aziraphale moaned softly and pressed his head back into the pillows as he felt his ass being opened and stretched. A groan fell from his lips as Crowley crooked his fingers and added a third. He never felt anything like it, sure he had gotten curious and done the same to himself, but it didn't feel nearly this good.

"Doin' alright?" Crowley asked and Aziraphale nodded his head.

"Splendid," he said in a breathy voice.

Crowley smiled and pushed his fingers deeper, hitting the angel's prostate and making him jerk and let out a strangled moan. Crowley felt his cock throb at the sound and he couldn't help but hit that spot again, and again, watching Aziraphale arch and squirm with pleasure.

"Good Lord, Crowley, _please_—I _need_ you!" Aziraphale cried, more than ready for something other than teasing fingers.

"I'm coming Angel, don't worry," Crowley cooed and slipped out his fingers.

He applied more lube to his fingers, coating his cock thoroughly, before pushing in. Aziraphale kept as relaxed as he could and let out a drawn out moan as Crowley sunk in. The demon above shivered at feeling Aziraphale pull him in and gasped once he was fully sheathed.

"_SSShit_, you feel so good."

Aziraphale pulled Crowley down for a searing kiss. The two easily got lost in it, holding each other close as they kissed each other hungrily. When it finally ended Crowley rested his forehead against Aziraphale's and held onto his plush hips.

"I'm going to move now, Aziraphale."

"Go on."

Crowley gave a weak nod before pulling back then pushing back in. Crowley's hold on Aziraphale tightened and a hiss left him as he felt the friction. It was too good and he couldn't get enough. He knew he needed to be slow, to be gentle, to savor every second, but he couldn't find it in himself to keep that pace.

"Sorry," he said quickly, and before Aziraphale could ask, he found himself throwing his head back in bliss as he was thrust into hard and fast. Aziraphale let out a cry of pleasure as Crowley thrust deep into him, rocking the bed with his efforts. The pace was brutal but it satisfied an itch that Aziraphale didn't even realize he had until that moment. He arched high off the bed and clawed at the bedding as Crowley held his legs and pounded into him. The obscene sounds coming from him where unfiltered and even a swear or two slipped passed his angelic lips, making Crowley growl with desire and thrust deeper.

The pleasure built fast, their impending climax approaching sooner than either expected. The sensation of making love with someone you longed for for seconds, minutes, days, months, years, decades, centuries, eons, was far greater than anything they ever experienced. The thought of comparing it to the creation of earth was close, but still not quite right. It was an intangible sensation that had a hold on them, drowned them in it, and neither wanted to breathe again if it meant giving up this feeling.

"I love you so much," Crowley panted, slowing his thrusts long enough to look at Aziraphale's face.

Aziraphale stared up at Crowley and felt his eyes starting to tear up. He blinked through the tears as he watched Crowley move above him, then reached out for him and pulled him down to his level. He wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist and held him close for a kiss that felt warm, loving, and incredibly sad. Aziraphale clung to Crowley as he kissed him, burying his fingers in his hair and tightening his legs around him so that his thrusts would be short and sharp. Crowley held a thigh in a bruising grip while the other hand was tangled in Aziraphale's white hair. They kissed each other with unbounded love and need, and it was during this kiss that Aziraphale reached his orgasm first. His heart unable to handle much more and, the coil in his abdomen giving out, he came with a shout of Crowley's name. The sound muffled by Crowley's lips at first but as he arched his back, his lips pulled away and he cried out in bliss as he came between them. Crowley wasn't far behind and came as he watched his angel bask in his climax. He hissed low and deep as he filled Aziraphale with his hot cum and ground his cock into the angel.

When he was spent he collapsed on top of Aziraphale and couldn't find the strength to move. Aziraphale didn't protest, so they lay together for what seemed like hours. Aziraphale rubbed Crowley's back, feeling the welts he had left behind, and let out a contented sigh.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Crowley pulled up then looking Aziraphale in the eyes. "We could have been doing this years ago. If I hadn't been so afraid, so—"

"Aziraphale. You can't blame yourself for this, and you shouldn't. Good things come to those who wait." Aziraphale nodded his head slowly and Crowley moved to cradle the angle's face. "We're together now, and we have eternity to keep doing this."

Aziraphale let out a deep breath at hearing this but nodded firmly.

"You're right. Though, if I had just been braver we could have shared a kiss on the Eye of London when it was first built. That night when you took me there on its grand opening, I wanted nothing more than to kiss you when we reached the top."

Crowley felt his face heat up for the millionth time that night and he let down his head as a bashful smile came to his lips.

"Really? Was that all?"

"Oh, heaven's no. That time we went to the auction in Austria in 1830, or that time we went to the beach in 1950, or that time, well several times, we went to the film festivals, and—Oh! That time you made me go to a Queen concert—"

"Hey, you said you wanted to go then!" Crowley defended putting a hand over his face and then running it up to his hair.

"Well, yes, I did, but because I knew you wanted to go so badly. The music was nice, but being with you was the only thing that got me through it all." Crowley found himself laughing and putting his head down to hide his embarrassed face. "And what of you, my dear?"

There was silence for a moment, then a frustrated groan and Crowley picked his head back up.

"There are way too many moments where I wanted to snog you over the years Angel!"

The laugh that left Aziraphale was warm and deep, and quickly infected Crowley. The two of them giggling like children as they lay in each other's arms.

"I love you, Crowley," Aziraphale said fondly as his laughter died.

Crowley still had a smile plastered to his face and he moved up to kiss Aziraphale chastely.

"I love you too, Aziraphale."

* * *

***** This took a long ass time writing but i think i did their first time justice u.u Editin was done by Tangerine_ForgetMeNot who is a queen u.u I got another ficlet on the editing block and i think yall are gonna drool over it! Just a hint: Crowley gets to taste his angel ;3**


	10. Angel Honey - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vibrator and Crowley's tongue can make an angel lose his mind.

〃◞♡◟〃

Aziraphale laid back on Crowley's bed, sinking into the sea of black bedding and shivering as the cool fabric touched his bare skin. He felt his heart beating insistently in his ears as Crowley sat between his legs. The demon was wearing nothing but tight blood red skinny jeans and had a hungry look in his eyes. Aziraphale squirmed under the gaze; closing his legs to hide himself, but Crowley reached out and grabbed each knee with gentle hands.

"Now, don't go hiding on me, angel." he ordered, pulling slightly on Aziraphale's knees. "You're too cute not to look at."

Aziraphale felt his blush burn from his neck to his ears at the words, but he relaxed for Crowley. Allowing him to pull his legs apart and look at his sex once more.

"Your cunt is so pretty angel," he cooed as he stared at it, running his hands from Aziraphale's knees to his plush thighs. "It's so plump and the hair looks so soft and curly."

Aziraphale felt a little moan in his throat as he heard this and spread his legs even more. Crowley's smile seemed to get even wider then and he moved his thumbs to pull back the full lips.

"So pink, like cotton candy, and sobbing wet," Crowley said licking his lips. "Oh, and your clit is just perfect."

Aziraphale heaved a breath and arched his back a little, showing Crowley just how much he was ready to move things along.

"My dear, please," he insisted, looking at him with love and want.

"Alright angel," Crowley answered. "I got something I know you'll love."

_'You.'_ Aziraphale mentally filled in, but to his surprise it wasn't what he expected. Crowley snapped his fingers and produced a rather large decorated vibrator and held it up like it was a trophy.

"My word…" Aziraphale whispered, voice almost a whisper as he stared at the red toy. It looked almost animalist, or perhaps demonic, in style with ridges on top and bumps on the bottom, and the base flared out around the handle that held the control buttons.

"I thought you'd like to try something new, ay?" Crowley said as he waved the toy from side to side then pressed a button to turn it on.

Aziraphale felt a wave of heat come over him as he heard the soft hum of the vibrator and swallowed thickly.

"A-Alright, but if I don't like it—"

"Just say the word and I'll stop," Crowley cut in, turning the toy off. "You know, I'd never do anything you don't like."

Aziraphale smiled and nodded, then sat up quickly to steal a kiss. Crowley was surprised at first, but smiled wickedly as he watched Aziraphale lay back down.

"Let's get started."

Aziraphale bit his bottom lip in anticipation, but let it go as Crowley leaned down to kiss him. As they kissed Crowley turned on the toy, using the first setting, and placed it on one of Aziraphale's nipples. Aziraphale gasped at the sudden touch and shivered as he felt it press into him.

"Alright?" Crowley asked, breaking the kiss. Aziraphale nodded in response; feeling heat spread across his face and moaned softly as he felt the vibrator circle his nipple. Crowley smiled at hearing it. He leaned back in to kiss Aziraphale, then trailed his kisses down to his neck as he moved the toy across his chest. He repeated the process—teasing the other nipple—as he kissed and sucked on Aziraphale's neck, littering it with hickies.

"S-So good," Aziraphale gasped as Crowley finally let go of his neck.

"I'll have you feelin' better than "good" in a moment," Crowley promised before pulling back.

He dragged the vibrator down to Aziraphale's sex, and slowly rubbed it around the slit. Aziraphale shivered as he felt the toy trace his lips but never dip in-between, which quickly became frustrating.

"Enough teasing!" he whined and wiggled his hips, trying to get the toy to slip in. Luckily for him, Crowley's hand had stopped—distracted by Aziraphale's reaction—which rewarded him with the toy coming into contact with his clit. Aziraphale took in a sharp breath and pushed his hips into it, never in his years of existence did he ever feel something so good. He was completely speechless, but only until Crowley took the toy away.

"N-No, don't! Crowley, _please_!"

"It felt that good, angel?" Crowley asked, a smile coming to his face as he held the toy away from Aziraphale completely.

Aziraphale nodded his head and Crowley brought the toy back, but laid it over the slit. He rubbed it up and down, grazing Aziraphale's clit with each pass, and making the angel twitch and push his up into the toy.

"More, my dear!"

Crowley groaned in his throat at hearing the demand and turned up the setting of the toy. Aziraphale moaned in thanks, but he still craved the toy on his clit, craved the electric feeling of pleasure from before.

"I need it on me!" Aziraphale cried.

Crowley had half a mind to say, "It is on you." but he fought the urge. He knew he'd done enough teasing, but he always loved how unraveled Aziraphale got from it. Instead he pushed the red vibrator down, watching it sink between two plush lips, and push up to press the base of the toy against the swollen clit. The strangled cry of pleasure that came from Aziraphale at that moment had Crowley shivering with desire. He moved the toy slightly and watched Aziraphale bow his back and let out the dirtiest moan he ever heard.

"You want more, angel?" he asked swallowing thickly as he looked at his love.

"Yes!"

Crowley didn't hesitate and moved the toy down and gently slipped it inside of Aziraphale. He pushed it in as far as it could go and Aziraphale groaned and rocked down on it.

"It's good?" Crowley asked as he let his angel have his fun.

"Heavenly," he said in a breathy voice.

"Good, I'm going to move it now."

Aziraphale nodded his head and Cowley began to thrust the toy in and out of Aziraphale's wet heat. Aziraphale's moans where loud, but not as loud as before. Crowley moved the toy to hit the spot that always had Aziraphale calling out his name in bliss, but even then the moans weren't as loud.

_'Time for a new setting then.'_ he thought and clicked the button twice.

A deep pulsating vibration began and Aziraphale had his mouth open in a silent scream. Crowley watched with delight at seeing his angel's reaction and thrust the toy faster. He felt his own need throbbing with want as he looked at the angelic cunt before him. He wanted to bury himself in it, lick up the slick and feel those thighs around him, push his cock inside and feel how tight Aziraphale was, how hot he was. Crowley groaned from his own fantasies, feeling his cock press insistently against the zipper of his jeans.

"You're beautiful, angel," Crowley all but whispered, the words lost on Aziraphale.

"My lord!" Aziraphale shouted, voice starting to sound hoarse. "It's, it's too much!"

Crowley pulled himself from his musings as he heard this and moved his thumb to change the setting, but then had a wicked idea came to him. He moved his thumb down and pressed the power button, turning off the toy completely and kept thrusting.

"N-Nooooo, turn it back o-on!" Aziraphale protested, shivering as the toy moved in him. He could feel every bump on the toy as it brushed against his sensitive walls, making him moan deep in his throat.

"You want it back on?"

"Yes!" Aziraphale answered, the need clear in his voice.

"Spread your pretty cunt for me, use your hands." Crowley instructed, a grin on his face.

Aziraphale remained as he was for a second, trying to process the request, and the moment he did his face seemed to turn two shades darker.

"Come on angel."

Aziraphale looked down at his love then let go of the bedding he had been holding onto. Crowley stopped thrusting the toy as he watched Aziraphale's hands slide over his hips and pull apart his plump lips—showing off the glistening pink and swollen clit. Crowley was a blur to Aziraphale as he dived into him, his mouth latching onto his clit before he even realized Crowley had moved. He let out a startled gasp that turned into a scream as the toy was turned back on. Crowley didn't thrust the toy, keeping his hand steady as he licked at Aziraphale folds like a starving man eating a good meal. Aziraphale whimpered and moaned as he was pleasured; feeling Crowley's forked tongue move in such sinful ways that he thought he might discorporate. The insistent vibrations and wicked tongue was driving him mad and Crowley could tell from his quivering thighs and his needy cries.

"My dear—please!"

Crowley looked up then, locking eyes with Aziraphale as he sucked on his clit like it was candy. Aziraphale looked away as he threw his head back and moaned his love's name, all the while pushing his sex on to Crowley. He still held his plump lips apart as he did this and Crowley felt like he would cum in his pants right then and there. He pulled his mouth off, kissing up to Aziraphale's thigh and began to thrust the toy again.

"You like this, don't you?" Crowley asked as he thrust the toy deep and hard.

Aziraphale nodded his head frantically in response, unable to find his voice.

"This toy hitting all the right places, my tongue tasting your cunt." Crowley moved to be over Aziraphale's sex once more, his breath ghosting over it and making Aziraphale shiver. "Look at you, still holding yourself open for me. You're so sexy Aziraphale."

Crowley didn't wait for Aziraphale to respond and dived back in. He ran his forked tongue over the spread lips before giving each one a gentle bite, making Aziraphale twitch. He slipped his tongue over the folds once more then flicked his tongue over the clit. Aziraphale couldn't take it anymore, he thought he might faint if Crowley kept at it.

"C-Crowley I—I can't—"

Aziraphale couldn't get the words out, the concept of letters disappeared as Crowley turned up the setting one final time and he lost himself to his climax. Crowley kept his mouth on him, but pulled the toy out as a gush of warm liquid came out of Aziraphale. At that same time Aziraphale screamed to high heaven and closed his legs around Crowley's head, trapping him as he squirted on his face, cumming harder than he ever had before. Crowley wide eyed as this all happened at once and gave a sultry groan as he felt himself cum in his pants. He had never had the angel squirt before and it was such a turn on that he came.

When Aziraphale's legs finally started to relax and his hands slipped away to fall on the bed; Crowley moved his mouth lower and began to eat out his angel. Aziraphale twitched and moaned as his sensitive clit and hole was lavished and prodded by his devilish tongue.

"D-Dear, stop, it-it's too much," Aziraphale whined as he tried to pull away.

Crowley didn't fight him and backed off, face covered in his essences and a grin on his lips.

"You taste so good angel, like honey."

* * *

*****This is my pride and joy right now. Just... damn I'm good ;3 Anywho, thanks for reading and there's still plenty of fics to be added!! **


	11. Chained Together - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preacher Aziraphale is called upon for an exorcism on Halloween night.

**Chained Together**

Aziraphale stood before the home of a prestigious family, taking in its daunting stature. It was a massive manor situated in one of London's finest neighborhoods. It didn't look any different from the other homes, but according to the lady of the house, something was terribly amiss. Something dark, something sinister, something rotten, had taken root in her child's bedroom. Thus Aziraphale, one of the most well-known preachers in the city—and the only preacher to take the call—was summoned. Aziraphale figured it was the fact that these calls were made on Halloween that made other preachers ignore them. He couldn't blame them; he assumed it was just a prank as well. But now that he stood before the home, he could feel that something was wrong.

He stared at the home awhile longer, feeling the sinister energy lurking there before finally pressing the call button at the gate.

"Who's there?" came a stiff voice.

"Father Aziraphale. I was called to—"

The gate opened with a loud clang before he could finish his sentence. He raised an eyebrow as it parted for him then adjusted his bag on his arm before stepping forward. He walked up the path to the front door and it opened before he even had to knock. A man dressed in a black suit held open the door for him and gave a curt nod as he entered.

"Mrs. Dowling is awaiting you upstairs," He said promptly then took the lead. "If you ask me, I think the child is making it up," he added softly as he lead Aziraphale up a flight of stairs and into a long hallway. "Acting out, I say. His father is hardly here and his mother… tries, but I know he's just pulling these pranks and terrorizing us all only to blame a 'demon'."

Aziraphale hummed in thought as he heard this and looked around the room hall. He could feel the sinister presence stronger than before and soon came to a stop as he caught sight of a woman peeking into a room.

"Mrs. Dowling," the butler addressed.

The woman jumped at the sudden call of her name then turned to see her butler and a man with a white collar at her side.

"Thank God you're here!" she said quickly and lunged for Aziraphale to pull him over to the door. "There is something in there with my son!"

Aziraphale looked at Mrs. Dowling, taking note of her frazzled appearance and dark circles under her eyes, and her strange blue hair—but nonetheless he peeked inside. He saw a child sitting on the floor playing a board game and talking avidly to someone. Aziraphale couldn't see who, but then the child stopped talking and sighed heavily as a large snake moved into view and curled around his body. Aziraphale gawked at the snake then pulled back from the door.

"There is a _snake_ with your son," he said, alarmed as he looked at Mrs. Dowling.

"Yes, yes, he asked to keep it when he found it in the yard a month ago," she said with a heavy sigh. "But, that's not the problem right now! I told you on the phone, things floating and appearing in strange places, the feeling of being watched, the nightmares, one of the maids fell down the stairs, and my hair! My hair turned blue and won't go back! I'm a brunette!" she exclaimed, but still keeping it a whisper so not to alert her child or the demon. "There is something in there and I want it out!"

Aziraphale stared at the woman for a while, seeing that she was genuinely upset and expected results right this minute. She looked ready to strangle him if she didn't get her way, and he definitely didn't want that outcome.

"Alright, alright, calm down Mrs. Dowling. I'll see what I can do for your child."

"His name is Warlock."

"Right…" Aziraphale held back the urge to roll his eyes at hearing the name then turned back to the door and knocked on it. "Master Warlock, is it alright if I come in?"

"Whatever." Aziraphale heaved a breath before going in.

The boy sat on the floor with the board game, two pawns situated on the board, and the snake now draped over his shoulders. The boy stared at Aziraphale with a critical look. So did the snake, it seemed.

"Who are you?" Warlock asked.

"I'm Father Aziraphale. Your mother called me here to have a little chat with you."

Warlock seemed to freeze at that moment, and Aziraphale eyed him curiously.

"Your mother… she believes that you have a demon in your room, and I believe she is right."

"What makes you think that?" he asked without looking at Aziraphale, only focusing on the board game.

"I can feel them. They've caused a lot of trouble for your household, and if it keeps up I fear someone might get hurt."

Warlock put a hand on the snake on his shoulders and glanced at Aziraphale briefly.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that. Now we're in trouble," Warlock whispered, but just loud enough that Aziraphale caught most of it.

"We?"

Right then the snake slithered off of Warlock's shoulders and coiled itself onto the board game. It stared right at Aziraphale and Aziraphale stared right back.

"I told him not to. It was fun at first, but…" Warlock trailed off and Aziraphale could feel the sinister feeling grow heavy. He unclasped his bag to grab anything that laid inside—something was coming.

"Who, Warlock? Tell me before someone else gets hurt. Demons are not your friends. They will hurt you, your mother, and your father—do you want that?"

"I just wanted someone—I didn't know…"

"Warlock," Aziraphale said sternly, the pressure was getting worse, but he never took his eyes off the snake. Aziraphale felt his hand latch onto a book in his bag and he stood up while he pulled his hand free. The snake hissed as he revealed a bible and Aziraphale grabbed Warlock by the back of his shirt and pulled him back from the snake. "So you're the demon, then?"

"And you're the putz trying to kill me?" the snake replied, amusement in his tone.

Aziraphale was shocked by the reply but kept his ground, standing between the demon and the boy.

"Indeed. I believe it's time for you to check out."

"No!" Warlock shouted and tried to wiggle out of Aziraphale's hold. "Please, if he promises not to hurt anyone can he stay? Please!"

"Demons can't keep promises," he stated and the snake just hissed in disgust. He opened the bible to a marked page and looked over the chants he had written along the passages.

"Demon Crowley!"

"Try it, you bastard!" he seethed raising his snake body and baring his fangs.

"I cast thee out! In the name of the Lord, I cast thee out!" Aziraphale bellowed as he began his prayer.

"NO! Stop!" Warlock screamed, as Crowley started to convulse, his long snake body twitching as he cursed the preacher. The noise was not missed by Mrs. Dowling or her butler and the two rushed into the room to see the horror before them. Warlock was clawing at Aziraphale's hand with tears in his eyes as a seemingly small snake grew bigger, twisting and writhing on the floor of the child's bedroom. Aziraphale recited prayer after prayer and let go of Warlock to reach inside his coat for holy water. Warlock tried to scramble over to Crowley, but his mother grabbed his leg and dragged him back. He tried to fight her, but she didn't lose her grip. Aziraphale flicked holy water onto Crowley and the demon squirmed in agony as he finished his chants.

"Back to the depths of sulfuric Hell! You will not harm these souls for I am here. I will take your damned soul in the name of God! I cast thee out!"

Crowley stopped moving then, going completely rigid. The window in Warlock's room slammed open and Crowley's body turned to ash that was whisked through the window. Once the ash was gone the room felt clear, like a fog had been lifted and Aziraphale felt himself breathing raggedly. He took a deep breath then turned to see Warlock clinging to his mother and crying and the butler sat her side patting her back.

"It's alright Warlock, he won't be back," Mrs. Dowling cooed and Warlock just cried harder. She didn't know what to do, but looked up to Aziraphale with relief. "Thank you. I'll have Arthur write you a check."

The butler stood up then and Aziraphale nodded. He followed the man, leaving the mother and grieving child be. He felt like he should say something, but he wasn't sure of what. He had exorcised demons before, but never had he seen a child look so hurt.

"Here you go, Father," Arthur said as he held out a check.

Aziraphale came out of his thoughts to thank the man and headed out.

By the time Aziraphale made it home, taking a cab back to his church, he found himself completely immersed in the exorcism. Most demons where harder to get rid of, and most did much worse than just pull pranks and the like. It was strange to say in the least, but Aziraphale couldn't figure it out.

"Maybe he wasn't so bad? As ridiculous as that sounds," he scoffed as he walked through his modest church and into the back where his living space was. However, as he walked through he felt like something was following him, watching him. He furrowed his brow as he set his bag down on his living room table and moved quickly to turn on the lights. He flicked a switch, turning on the lamps that riddled his living room. The darkness vanished to show nothing out of the ordinary—just stacks of books, furniture, and dirty dishes. Aziraphale scratched his head then collected the dishes and walked to his kitchen. There he found nothing amiss as well, then went on to his bedroom and bathroom. He didn't find anything, and returned to his living room, where he found a man sitting haphazardly on his couch. A long arm and leg draped over the back while the other arm propped up his head. He was dressed in tight black clothing, though his t-shirt under his jacket was dark grey. A set of black shades rested on his face and his hair was short fiery red.

"What the devil—!" Aziraphale questioned as he put a hand over his heart.

"Devil indeed, Preacher." the man said with a smirk on his face, then let out a hiss to show off a forked tongue.

Aziraphale's eyes nearly popped out his head as he realized who was on his couch. He felt the room tilt and quickly reached back to find something to brace himself on. To his surprise his armchair had managed to cross the room and he fell into it like a sack of potatoes.

"Y-You're the demon from the Dowling manor," he said, though it sounded like a question.

"Yup," the demon answered nonchalantly.

Aziraphale put his hand back on his chest and put the other his curly white hair.

"B-But, I exorcised you! You—you should be in hell!"

"Two for two, preacher." The demon said still lounging on the couch like he had been there his whole life.

"What in God's name is going on!?"

The demon sighed and brought up his hand to point at the preacher.

"See, that, right there, saying Her name… That's what got me here."

"What? Her?"

"God," Crowley took a moment to gag as if saying the name made him ill. "You mixed your words Preacher, so now I'm your slave, so to speak."

"WHAT?"

"That's what I said!" Crowley declared as he sat up on the couch. "I'm just sitting there trying to patch up the wounds from your holy water and then Beelzebub just comes out of nowhere and throws a file at me! They tell me I got a contract 'til death and I'm like, 'No, I just got my arse kicked, I couldn't have!' And they said 'You do, with the preacher. Read the contract!' And I did!"

Aziraphale looked at the demon before him waiting for more only to see that he was busy seething internally.

"And?" Aziraphale asked.

"And?" Crowley asked lost.

"What did it say? The contract you demon!" Aziraphale huffed.

"Oh, right, right, well, you said 'You will not harm these souls for I am here. I will take your damned soul in the name of God!' Which should have been, 'for God is here' and 'I will cast out your damned soul.' But you didn't, so now I'm shackled to you until your death."

"This, this is a mistake! You're a demon! You shouldn't be here!" Aziraphale rambled, feeling his world crack around him.

"Another fun fact, since I'm stuck with you I'm allowed to be on consecrated ground, but only here though."

"I need a cup of tea, or a cigarette, or maybe something stronger."

"I don't like this anymore than you, but at least you got stuck with the most attractive demon in Hell—and you're not that bad lookin' either. White hair and all, you still look young."

Aziraphale gave a deadpan look then got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"Where ya goin'?" Crowley asked as he leaned over the armrest of the couch.

"Out to buy tea, or whatever some stranger is selling off the street."

Crowley snickered as Aziraphale put on his coat, and couldn't stop the rest of the laughter. Aziraphale stopped what he was doing as he listened to it and found it to sound actually, cute—well human, yes, demons can't be cute.

"Okay, okay, how about I go with you? I know bad drugs when I see 'em." Crowley said as he got off the couch.

"Of course you would," Aziraphale scoffed as he put on his coat fully then headed for the door.

Crowley was right behind him and they started walking through the streets. Jack-o-lanterns lined the sidewalk, but hardly anyone was out and about. The Halloween festivities had ended but the decorations still remained.

"Are you really getting drugs?" Crowley asked after some time. "I have a guy for that."

"No," Aziraphale said flatly. "I'm just getting tea, and maybe some biscuits."

Crowley hummed at the answer then reached down to swipe some candy from a bowl that still remained on a stoop. He held out a chocolate for Aziraphale, who looked at it skeptically but took it anyway. Crowley unwrapped a piece for himself and flicked it in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Better yet, there's a diner nearby. They have the best coffee I've ever had, well second best. Italy in the 1900s had the best."

"You eat food?" Aziraphale asked surprised.

"Occasionally," he admitted with a shrug.

"Well… Alright," Aziraphale said and unwrapped the chocolate he was given and ate it.

They walked in silence for a time, Aziraphale following Crowley's lead.

"Crowley's my name, by the way." He mentioned as they turned onto the street were the diner was. "Well it's Anthony J. Crowley, but Crowley is preferred."

"Really? What's the J for?" Aziraphale asked intrigued that a demon had a simple name.

"It's… It's just a J really…" Crowley mumbled, making Aziraphale chuckle.

"Alright then, Crowley. I'm Aziraphale Z. Fell."

"What's the Z for?" Crowley asked as he opened the door for Aziraphale without thinking.

"Just a Z really." Aziraphale replied with a shrug and moved into the diner.

Crowley felt a smirk come to his lips as he heard this and briefly thought that this contract wouldn't be such a pain after all.

* * *

*****Yeah this is hella late but at least I finished it *finger guns* Life has been all up on my ass so it's hard to get the time and focus to write ;>J> Anywho, there's still a bunch of ideas on my list to do! It'll be slow going, but I will write them ^J^ Thanks for reading and comments welcome!**


End file.
